Rendevouz
by DraconisChantal
Summary: Draco, jauh di dalam dirinya, tahu bahwa malam ini bukan tentang masa depan, tawaran perdamaian, maupun perpisahan. Malam ini tentang melupakan. Melupakan demi yang terbaik—atau setidaknya, demi gadis tersebut. RnR?


Rendevouz

Rendevouz – DraconisChantal

Harry Potter –J.K. Rowling

Sebelum perang besar, tahun keenam

-oOo-

Siluet bayangan sosok jangkung berjalan menelusuri koridor panjang Hogwarts yang tiada akhir. Sinar kecil dari ujung tongkatnya membuat sebagian besar lukisan yang menempel di dinding mengeluarkan gumaman terusik, beberapa bahkan menyerukan hal-hal yang tak begitu jelas di telinga runcingnya.

Matanya memicing, menangkap bayangan lain dari ujung lainnya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, kaki-kaki jenjangnya menyisakan jejak di belakang.

"Kebetulan sekali," katanya dengan kekehan kecil terselip di balik ucapannya. "Tak disangka, ya..."

Meski dalam kegelapan yang pekat sekalipun, sang Lelaki dapat melihat sosok di hadapannya tengah memutar sepasang bola mata coklat madu tersebut. Ia menyeringai kecil, tak yakin apabila Hermione menyadari perubahan ekspresinya.

"Oh, kalau begitu, siapa yang mengirimiku pesawat kertas yang telah dimantrai—lengkap dengan animasi paling buruk yang pernah kulihat, eh?"

"Aku tak ingat mengenai perihal itu," Draco, nama sang Lelaki, nyengir kecil. "Tak penting, kurasa."

Hermione tersenyum tipis. "Jadi, apa yang perlu dibicarakan?"

Draco mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ia mendelik kearah Hermione, tampaknya tak senang dengan sikap anti basa-basi khas si Gadis. "Apa yang perlu dibicarakan?" ulangnya sekali lagi. "Pertanyaan klise, bukankah begitu? Kebanyakan orang menanyakan hal tersebut, bahkan meskipun mereka sendiri mengetahui apa yang akan dibahas. Biasanya, mereka menanyakan hal tersebut hanya untuk sekedar mengulur waktu, bukankah kau merasakan demikian, Hermione?"

"Atau mereka hanya enggan untuk berbasa-basi semata," timpal Hermione. "Aku seharusnya berada di atas kasur empukku sekarang, Malfoy."

_Malfoy, eh?_

"Kita kembali lagi pada kebiasaan lama sepertinya," Draco mengulas senyum tipis. "Tapi aku lebih suka membahas sesuatu yang akan terjadi di masa mendatang."

"Oh, benarkah? Apa itu karena kau tak mau mengingat keputusan tololmu itu? Bergabung dengan para Pelahap Maut? Konyol sekali, Malfoy! Kemana otak sialanmu saat itu?"

Tersenyum miring, Draco menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. "Aku tak mempercayai ucapan orang-orang yang mengaku bahwa kebaikan selalu menang, Hermione. Yang terkuatlah yang akan menang. Lebih baik kita biarkan saja hal ini terjadi. Kau hanya perlu mendatangi Kau-Tahu-Siapa dan ia akan menerima penyihir cerdas sepertimu dengan murah hati."

Hermione tertawa mencemooh. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. "Kudengar dia membenci Darah-Lumpur sepertiku—dan, tidak, terimakasih, Malfoy. Aku tak mau berpindah pihak. Aku mementingkan loyalitas dan solidaritas terhadap sesama teman."

"Teman, katamu? Weasel itu pasti sudah pernah tidur denganmu, Hermione!"

"Selalu bersikap sok tahu, seperti biasanya," sindir Hermione pedas. "Tutup mulutmu saja."

"Bukan aku yang namanya diberi embel-embel Tahu-Segala."

Hermione menghela napasnya pelan. Ia menyisipkan sejumput rambut ke belakang telinga. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Yang ingin aku bicarakan?" Draco nyaris terbahak mendengarnya. "Tentu saja kau tahu apa yang ingin kubicarakan!"

"Mungkin tidak, Malfoy," gumam Hermione pelan. "Aku akan pergi bersama Harry dan Ron pada tahun ketujuh untuk mencari tahu tentang beberapa hal."

"Tak selamanya kau harus menempel dengan mereka dan menjadi pahlawan, kau tahu? Kau bisa memutuskan untuk tinggal, dan bergabung denganku. _Dengan kami_."

Mendengar ucapan lawan bicaranya, Hermione tertawa kecil. "Semudah itu kau mengucapkannya? Bagaimana kalau aku menawarkan hal serupa padamu?"

Draco meremas jubahnya. Tangannya basah akan keringat, dan mungkin wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. "Tidak mungkin," katanya gelisah. "Kau tak tahu apa yang bisa _dia_ perbuat kepada orangtuaku."

"Dan kau tak tahu apa yang akan menghantuiku tiap malam kalau aku pergi mengikuti jejakmu," balas Hermione. "Malfoy, kau tahu ini salah. Kau tahu kalau masa kejayaan_nya_ akan segera berakhir. Kau tahu kalau pada akhirnya, _kami_lah yang akan memenangkan perang. Aku tak ingin kau terpuruk di balik kegelapan. Tak ada salahnya mencoba, kan?"

"Lalu, akan tiba masa kejayaan kalian bertiga?" Draco tertawa sarkastis. "Tak ada salahnya mencoba? Mencoba misi bunuh diri, maksudmu?"

"_Ini_ kenapa kita tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan lebih jauh. Keegoisan kita berdua sama sekali tak membantu."

"Mengalahlah, hanya untuk kali ini," pinta Draco, suaranya terdengar pilu dan menusuk telinga. Pemuda itu melangkah maju, nyaris menghilangkan jarak antar keduanya. "Mengalahlah untukku, untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kali."

"Tidak mungkin ini yang terakhir kali, Malfoy."

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Setelah semuanya usai, aku berjanji tak akan menyusahkanmu. Semua permasalahanmu akan hilang dalam satu lambaian tongkat."

"Menurutmu, itu kemauanku?" Hermione mendengus. "_Nggak_, bukan itu. Aku tak mau dimanjakan. Aku tak mau kau nomor-satukan."

"Kau, Malfoy, layak menerima akhir yang bahagia," lanjut Hermione pelan. "_Ini_ bukan cara untuk mencapai akhir itu."

Draco menatap Hermione, merasakan bahwa, meskipun napasnya masih terdengar dan memburu, jauh di dalam sana ada sesuatu yang pecah berkeping-keping. Tak mungkin baginya untuk menyatukan kepingan-kepingan tersebut seorang diri. Terlalu sakit untuk memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Ia tak mau pemikiran itu berkeliaran di sekitar otaknya untuk saat ini.

Draco menunggu Hermione untuk mengatakan sesuatu, untuk mengatakan bahwa ia mengubah pikiran, untuk mengatakan bahwa ia memutuskan bahwa Draco benar, untuk mengatakan bahwa ia tak mungkin mengorbankan cinta keduanya demi hal seperti ini.

Tapi Hermione tak mengatakan satu katapun. Bibirnya tak bergerak, sedangkan matanya menghindar dari pandangan Draco.

Dan pada saat itu, Draco mengerti.

"Jadi," kata Draco perlahan, "ini adalah perpisahan?"

Hermione mendongak, memandang lekat ke dalam mata Draco untuk pertama kalinya pada malam itu. "Terlihat seperti itu," sahutnya tenang, mengabaikan kehampaan di dalam dirinya saat itu. Ia tak mau memperlihatkannya di depan Draco. Ia tak mau Draco melangkah semakin dekat dan mengelus kepalanya lembut, mengecup keningnya, kemudian meninggalkannya begitu saja. "_Draco, _pertemuan ini bukan tentang masa depan, kan?"

"_Bukan_."

Ada sesuatu yang hangat dalam diri Draco, mendengar namanya kembali diucapkan oleh gadis tersebut. Lelaki itu mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini mungkin menjadi kali terakhir.

"Ini tentang ucapan selamat tinggal antar kita berdua."

"_Sepertinya begitu_."

Rasa hangat tersebut menghilang. Draco ingin membenturkan dirinya ke tembok saat itu juga, memohon kepada Hermione untuk kembali ke dalam pelukannya, kembali menjadi milik_nya_.

Hermione tersenyum tipis, sekuat mungkin mengabaikan dadanya yang sesak serta isakkan yang memaksa untuk keluar dari kerongkongannya. Ia berjinjit, mengelus rambut halus Draco perlahan—untuk terakhir kalinya—, sedangkan lelaki itu memejamkan matanya sejenak, demi melupakan semua masalahnya meski hanya sedetik.

"Aku akan kembali ke Asrama," ujar Hermione, memecahkan kecanggungan. "Selamat malam—" ada jeda sejenak "—, Malfoy."

"Malam juga, Granger."

Hermione membalikkan badannya, meninggalkan figur Draco yang menjulang dalam kegelapan seorang diri. Ketika ia mulai melangkah, namanya kembali disebut oleh lelaki tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hermione—"

_Tolong, terus lafalkan nama itu. Jangan jadikan malam ini menjadi kali terakhir kau mengucapkan namaku_.

Hermione membalikkan tubuhnya, senyum riang terpatri pada wajah gadis tersebut, semata-mata hanya untuk menyamarkan debaran dalam dirinya serta kepedihan di dalam sana. "Ya?"

"—maafkan aku," bisik Draco pilu. Tangannya menggenggam tongkat sihirnya seerat mungkin, mengacungkannya pada Hermione.

"Apa yang—"

"_Obliviate_!"

Draco, jauh di dalam dirinya, tahu bahwa malam ini bukan tentang masa depan, tawaran perdamaian, maupun perpisahan.

Malam ini tentang _melupakan_.

Melupakan demi yang terbaik—

—atau setidaknya, _demi gadis tersebut._

**FIN**

_Tangerang, September 23rd 2014_

Happy belated birthday, Hermione!


End file.
